I Fell For You
by Kandell
Summary: Dean tries to teach Cas how to cook. From the author formerly known as zutarataang4eva.


I Fell For You

So it had happened. Castiel, angel of the lord, fell from grace and become completely and utterly human.

And it sucked.

He had to use doors, conventional transportation, he had to sleep, remember to eat. For a good two weeks, Dean looked after the fallen angel making sure he took care of himself.

On one particular night, Dean had to remind Castiel yet again to eat dinner. Sam and Bobby had gone shopping to stock up on ammunition, and Castiel had been so quiet that Dean had almost forgotten he was there.

"What're you in the mood for?" Dean asked, glancing into Bobby's fridge.

"Oh," Castiel mumbled, remembering that he was hungry. "What is there?"

"Not a whole lot," Dean admitted. "Bobby hasn't been to the store in a while." Dean closed the fridge and began inspecting the cupboards. "Here we go," he pulled a long, thin box from the cupboard above the fridge. "Pasta. I can make pasta," Dean told himself.

The hunter rummaged around in Bobby's cupboards until he found a pot. As he filled it with water he turned to glance at Castiel.

"So how is it that you can forget to eat?"

Castiel looked at Dean, his eyes wide, suggesting his mind had been elsewhere before Dean spoke to him. "I just do."

"I could never forget to eat," Dean admitted, shrugging. "I love food _way_ too much," he glanced back at the pot. It was about full when a hand snaked around Dean to turn off the faucet.

The hunter turned around to see Castiel mere inches from his face. "Cas. Personal space," Dean gulped. But he didn't hear the apology he had come to expect from Castiel. Instead, Castiel moved forward, his body grazing Dean's, their lips now a breath away from touching.

The fallen angel would not meet Dean's surprised and slightly fearful gaze.

"I am human," Castiel murmured.

"Yeah," Dean swallowed. "I know. And I'm sorry, man, really."

"I need to learn to…" Castiel gazed at Dean's lips for a moment before meeting the hunter's eyes, "cook."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, "Well yeah, I guess. I can teach you a little if you'd like."

"I would like that," Castiel's nod was so slight Dean barely noticed it.

"Alright. Uh…Could you…uh…" Dean swallowed, "I need some space to teach you."

Castiel took a step back, giving the hunter a foot of room.

"Right. Well first, to make pasta, you need a pot, water, and…the…pasta." Dean found it hard to concentrate when Castiel was watching him so intently. The hunter licked his lips and turned to face the sink, taking a deep breath. What was wrong with him? This was Cas. This was the guy he'd fought with- both as a team and as opposition, laughed with- but mostly at, and cared for. Wait. What? Cared for? Well…in a manly man sort of way. Kind of like he cared for Sam. Cas was strong, sweet, caring. Very much like Sam. But Dean had never thought of Sam naked.

Wait…

Did Dean really just admit to himself that he had thought of Cas naked?

What. The. Hell?

This was _not_ Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester was straight. As straight as an arrow. As straight as a…a…a really straight thing. He didn't think of men naked, he thought of women naked. He thought of Cassie, Lisa, Anna, Jo, Bela, hell even Ruby a couple of times. But never- not EVER- had he thought of a man naked.

It occurred to Dean that he had been standing staring out the kitchen window for quite some time as he contemplated his sexuality. It also occurred to him that Castiel was watching him.

"So first you um…You boil the water!" Dean tried to act like nothing was wrong. He put the pot of water on the stove and put it on the highest heat setting. "Boiling water takes a little while, so we've got time to…" _Be sexually deviant and downright sinful with each other_ "Play a card game. Or talk. Or..." _Pleasure each other into insanity_ "Drink. I could really use a drink." Dean pulled two beers from the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table.

Castiel joined him.

Dean offered him a beer.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Castiel said.

"Whattaya mean?"

"Now that I'm human, I can't handle liquor as well as I have in the past."

"One beer isn't gonna hurt you," Dean pushed the can toward Castiel.

The fallen angel took the can and opened it, taking a sip. "So what would you like to talk about, Dean?"

_All of the ways I want to violate your body_ "I dunno. What's it like to be a human now?"

"It's hard." Dean swallowed. "I feel...isolated."

"Huh," Dean took a long chug of beer.

"I would like to thank you, Dean. You've been very helpful," Castiel looked deep into his eyes.

"Well, y'know, that's what I do. Help. People." Dean took another sip of his beer. How the hell did everything get so skewed in a matter of moments. Dean had never felt this way about Cas before. He needed more beer and seven naked women, stat.

The two men sat in silence for what seemed to Dean like eternity.

"So why exactly did you fall?" he glanced over.

Castiel returned his gaze, "You have to know."

"Right. Stupid question. Rebelling against heaven."

"It's not nearly that simple."

Dean looked up at Castiel.

"I fell for you."

Bobby and Sam returned with ammunition and a few groceries. As they entered the kitchen to put away the food they had purchased, they saw a pot on the stove, boiled to nearly empty. Bobby turned off the fire and saw the box of opened spaghetti lying full on the counter next to the stove.

"Dean?" Sam called upstairs.

Sam's call was answered moments later as a shirtless Dean peeked down from the upstairs hallway, "Yeah?"

"You left the stove on," Bobby said.

Dean cleared his throat, "My bad."

"Why are you shirtless?" Sam asked.

"Uh…I was taking a shower."

"Oh. Okay," Sam and Bobby returned to the kitchen.

Upstairs, Dean turned away from the stairs to glance at his nearly undressed fallen angel, "That was close."

"No," Castiel approached the hunter, pressing their bodies together and pinning Dean to the wall, "_this_ is close."

The End

AN: Well there ya go. My first-ever Supernatural slash one-shot. Yay! Reviews are love, and I know you LOVE this pairing. So you'll review, riiiiiiiiiight? Yay! Love you all!


End file.
